Girls Day Out
by fantasydust
Summary: With the boys away for the day the girls go out and have some fun. Rated T just to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Morganville or most of the main characters in this story!**

* * *

"Guys we are so pathetic." Eve stated. It was Saturday and the girls were home alone. Alex sat in her favorite chair curled up reading some paranormal romance with Ash lying at her feet. Claire was typing on her laptop in a nearby chair and Eve was sprawled lazily on the sofa flipping through a magazine. Alex looked up at Eve and sighed.

"Yea we are." She said closing her book.

"Claire?" Eve said exasperated.

"Hmm.. What? Oh, um.. yes we are." Claire mumbled not looking at from her laptop.

"Claire!" Eve all but shouted this time. That finally seemed to get Claires full attention. She blushed and closed her laptop with a snap.

"Now that everyone is paying attention.." Eve sent Claire a look, " What should we do today? Any ideas?"

"We could go to the mall." Claire suggested. There wasn't really a mall in Morganville just some shops in the main vamp area of town. Eve shook her head.

"Ok well what about going to see a movie?"

"Is there anything good in?" Alex asked. The girls thought about this and sadly shook their heads no.

"Alright so movies and the mall are out but come on we can stay home! Its just so lame and the guys are gone for the day so we wont have them going overprotective on us." Eve said frustrated.

Eve, Claire and Alex had been trying to convince the guys for weeks that they should have a day to themselves. The guys at first refused saying it was cool but when Eve 'won' three tickets to a basketball game in a nearby town they finally agreed. They had left almost three hours ago but not before giving the girls a lecture on safety of all things and making each of them promise they would stay safe and call if anything happens. Eve had snorted. Claire had looked exasperated at a serious looking Shane and Alex just nodded and rolled her eyes.

"Hey! I got it! Why don't we go to the pool that just opened?" Alex cried excited. Now I know what you are thinking a pool in Morganville thats run by vampires. Vampires that can't stand the sun to enjoy an outdoor community pool. But ever since Bishop new laws are being added to protect the human residents of Morganville. Also since the college is Morganvilles main money income and the amount of students has grown they decided to add the pool to occupy the students during summer vacation. Its also open later for vampires to enjoy.

"Yes! Alex you're a genius! We can just relax and enjoy the water. We wont have to enjoy getting in trouble. I mean come what could happen at a pool?" Eve shouted happy about finding something to do for the day. Lots of things Alex thought but stayed quiet. She shared a look with Claire who looked to be thinking the same thing. Eve bounced out of the room and Alex and Claire shared a laugh as they heard Eve's door bang open before going to their rooms.

Thirty minutes later they piled into Eve's car and headed to the pool. It was crowded by the time they got there but they successfully found a place to park. After paying the admission fee they went inside and spotting three empty chairs in the corner hurried over to claim them before anyone else. Setting down their things they layed out their towels and put some tanning lotion on.

Alex must have fallen asleep because she was startled when something wet hit her in the stomach. She sat up and picked up the beach ball beside her chair. She looked around till she spotted some guys waving and another guy headed her way.

"Hey sorry about that. We got a little carried away." The guy said stopping infront of her. He had an embarrassed grin on his face that Alex thought charming. He was cute in a soft kind of way, with dark blond curly hair and gray colored eyes. Of course she was completely head over heels in love with Myrnin. She smiled warmly and said,

"Oh its no problem. You probably saved me from getting burnt since I fell asleep." He laughed looking relieved. She handed him back the ball and had a sudden idea.

"Hey! Wait!" She called after him when he started to walk away. He turned around.

"Do you have room for one more player?" He looked startled at first but grinned and said,

"Yeah sure." Alex smiled. Adrenaline started humming through her veins. Boy were these guys going to get a surprise. They thought she was just some cute delicate girl. Alex mentally snorted.

"Hey Claire, Eve I am going to play a basketball game. Do you guys want to come?" Alex asked turning to look at her friends. Eve rolled over and grinned she knew exactly what Alex was thinking.

"No its ok. Go ahead." Eve said barely hiding her laughter.

"Claire?' Alex asked. Claire shook her head and smiled. Alex and the guy turned to go and Eve said sternly,

"Go easy on her. We don't want to explain to her boyfriend why she is covered in bruises." Alex choked on a laugh at the guys expression. Eve's eyes twinkled mischievously. Alex shook her head and tugged on his hand.

Alex smiled sweetly at the guys when she got closer. They looked at her curiously.

"Hey Justin whos this lovely lady." A guy called out.

"She was the one we accidentally hit with the ball and she asked if she could join the game." Justin said.

"Is that ok with you guys?" Alex asked. The one guy who called out looked at her with a knowing look in his eyes. He reminded her of her brother Jack.

"Nope no problem. She can be on my team. Names Cliff by the way." The guy said smiling.

"Great. I'm Alex." She stuck out her hand and Cliff grinned shaking it. He quickly introduced her to the rest of the team and the game started.

Meanwhile Eve and Claire watched the game from their seats. They couldn't seem to stop laughing. Alex had surprised the boys alright. She started off acting somewhat afraid of the ball and unsure when the guys passed to her but she got this evil glint in her eyes and then started to play for real. Alex enjoyed playing basketball with Shane and Michael and they taught her some tricks. Also she had used to play with her brother who wanted to go pro Alex had mentioned to them. She was definitely giving the guys a workout.

Alex shot a three point shot and someone called for a break. She turned to the guys grinning. Their expressions ranged from stunned to admiration. Cliff and Justin just laughed and shook their heads.

"Why didn't you tell us you played that well?" Justin asked breathing heavy. Alex just gave him an innocent look. She took the water bottle Cliff handed her and took a long swallow. She was barely breathing heavy.

"I must have forgotten to mention I played before right?" Alex said sweetly. All the guys just laughed. Their break ended and the game ended with a tie.

"Alex seriously we need to play a rematch and your on my team." Justin said after while the guys were getting their stuff. She laughed and said,

"I would love to. Just name the time and I will try to be there."

"Alright!" Justin said grinning and high fived another guy named Luke who was on his team. Alex turned and saw Eve and Claire headed her way.

"Alex I forgot you played so well." Eve teased. Claire smothered another laugh.

"Whould you guys like to join us for pizza at Micks?" Cliff asked.

"Well.." Alex started. Cliff and Justin gave her the perfect sad puppy eyed look.

"I guess if its ok with you guys." Alex said looking at Eve and Claire. They nodded.

"Cool. Do you guys need a ride?" Justin asked.

"No its ok we came in my car. We will follow you over." Eve said. The girls rushed over and quickly packed up their things. Justin waved from his car and waited till they were in Eve's car before pulling out. The drive to Micks Pizza Pallor was short. The place was somewhat crowded but they managed to find two empty tables and pulled them together setting enough chairs around for everyone. Everyone took their seats and Alex ended up squeezed between Justin and Cliff. Eve and Claire were seated side by side across from her between Tim and Luke. A waitress soon arrived and they ordered two large cheese pizzas and their own personal drinks. While they waited for their food to arrive everyone chatted like they had known each other forever. The guys teased each other and told silly stories. The conversation stopped as they started to stuff their faces with pizza when it arrived. Luke went to said something with his mouth full that no one could understand and Cliff smacked him upside the head.

"Dude I don't know what you just said but there are girls here don't talk with you mouth full. Didn't you mom teach you anything?" Cliff said teasingly. Luke's face turned beat red and he smiled sheepishly. The rest of dinner pasted by quickly. Just when they were ready to leave the door to the parlor slammed open and someone shouted,

"No body move!" Alex froze and looked over at Eve whose eyes were wide. Alex would have laughed because she looked like a cartoon character with her big eyes but something told her to stay quiet. "Alright everyone slowly get up and move to the back of the room. No one try to run or you'll regret it." At first no one moved but when a gun shot was fired everyone moved quickly. Alex, Eve and Claire were squeezed in beside the guys. Cliff was beside Alex and he gave her a it will be ok look. Eve grabbed Alex's hand and squeezed hard. Alex looked at her and tried to give her a reassuring smile. They were told to kneel. Alex got down on her knees and studied the robbers. One was tall and heavy set and the other was almost painfully thin. Black ski masks covered their faces allowing you only to see their eyes. Alex swallowed and felt her pocket buzz. Oh no! Not now please! Alex thought desperately. She was almost positive it was Myrnin calling to say they were headed home. If she didn't answer the guys would get worry and probably break every speed limit to get back here. Eve looked at Alex with a question in her eyes. Alex nodded and felt her pocket vibrate again.

"You get me all the money you have now." The heavier man said and grabbed the young waitress on the floor. She cried out but ran and started pressing keys on the cash register. It opened with a ding and she started to grab whatever she could as fast as her hands would allow putting it in the bag the man threw at her. Cliff beside her had tensed and Alex had a feeling he liked the waitress. They had flirted and Cliff was extremely nice to her. Once the money was all in the bag the man grabbed her and shoved her forward. Cliff jumped up and caught her pulling her back with him. Alex heard him whisper "Its ok Rose." The poor thing was shaking and tears were falling silently down her cheeks. Alex touched her shoulder and gave her a confident smile. They heard police sirens in the distance getting closer.

"Who called the cops!" The heavy man shouted.

"We must have triggered a silent alarm." The thinner man said with panic coloring his voice. "We have got to go man. Leave them lets just go!" The thin one shouted ready to bolt.

"No!" The heavy one growled and pointed the gun at Rose. "She..she must have triggered the alarm when she got the money. This is all your fault." The final part of the sentence was growled. He stepped closer and leveled the gun. Rose was frozen in horror and looked at Cliff and Alex helplessly. Alex not thinking said,

"Leave her alone. She didn't do anything. Its your own fault for trying to rob a place and expecting to get away." The gun pointed her way and Alex swallowed but stood her ground. Eve's grip on her hand became painful and Rose had grabbed her other hand.

"Oh and is that right? Whats your name?" The man said gritting his teeth Alex guessed for control.

"Alex Night." Alex answered. He motioned for her to stand. Alex wasn't face enough and he flew forward gripping her hair and yanking her away from her friends. She bit back a cry and stood their facing the man down.

"Alex.." Claire whispered. The sirens were closer now and the thinner robber was getting restless.

"Come on let the girl go. We need to leave..Now!" He said. The heavier one sneered and shook his head.

"Not till this one apologizes to me." He snarled. Alex raised her chin. He growled and lifted his hand to slap her. She was to quick and with a hard kick to a highly sensitive area caused the man to fall and howl in pain. Eve jumped up and swung at the other guy. He went down with a thud. Cheers filled the parlor but was drowned out by the sirens' wails. Eve and Claire wrapped Alex in a tight hug.

"You are so crazy at times girl." Eve said laughing.

"Nice job with the other guy." Alex said causing Eve to blush slightly.

"Oh crap guys we got to go." Claire suddenly said. She pointed at the clock. Omg it was almost nine o'clock! The guys would be home any minute!

"Go. We will cover for you." Cliff said coming up behind them with his arm around Rose. Alex smiled gratefully and gave them each a quick hug. Wanting to repay Cliff somehow she whispered to him,

"Go for it. She likes you. Trust me." Cliff looked shocked but then grinned and nodded. Alex, Eve and Claire ran out and disappeared into the gathering crowd. They managed to get by the police but they saw Detective Hess who looked startled at first when they saw him but just shook his head and pretended not to see them.

"Thanks!" Eve mouthed to him. He gave a small nod. The girls quickly got in the car and raced home.

They made it with five minutes to spare. Throwing their things in their rooms. Eve grabbed a magazine and flopped on to the couch. Alex grabbed her book she had left on the table and curled up in her chair. Claire grabbed her laptop and quickly turned it on. They sighed in unison and heard the front door open.

"Hey were home! Did you miss us?" Shane shouted. The guys walked into the room. Michael went and kissed Eve on the cheek sitting next to her. Shane picked up Claire and put her own his lap. Myrnin came over and sat on the arm of Alex's chair.

"So did you guys have a good time." Claire asked. They nodded and started talking about the game and how the referee was so stupid because he called a fowl on the wrong team.

"We are starving. Are you guys hungry?" Shane asked.

"No sorry we already ate." Eve said. The girls shared a look remembering what had happened at the pizza parlor. The guys didn't notice. The guys headed to the kitchen to grab something to eat when Shane suddenly said,

"Hey guys did you hear about what happen at Micks Pizza Pallor? Apparently they were almost robbed if it hadn't been for two people who knocked them out right before the police got there." Eve, Claire and Alex managed to looked surprised when inside they were laughing like crazy.

"Oh wow. I hope everyones ok." Alex said. Myrnin looked at her funny but kissed her and joined the guys in the kitchen. Alex, Eve and Claire looked at each other and couldn't help laughing. Wow what a close one. They got up and joined the guys in the kitchen.

Just another normal day in Morganville.

* * *

**Ok guys so I was bored today and came up with this fun short story of what the Glass House girls would do if they had the day to themselves. Of course there is always something interesting that would happen. I thought it was a cute story to pass the time. Reviews appreciated!**


End file.
